


It’s Undoubtedly Love

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Liam, PopStar!Zayn, YouTuber!Niall, makeupartist!louis, youtuber!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Zayn Malik likes me,” Niall repeats, strumming subconsciously at the guitar that’s still in his hand. “Does he really like me, like me, like me? Do you think he does?” he sings to the same tune as before. </p><p>Liam and Louis both shrug. “Dunno, but that’s what he said. What are you going to do?” Liam asks. </p><p>“Nothing,” Niall replies, strumming out a few more chords. </p><p>“Nothing?!” Louis exclaims. “You’ve gotta do something. <i>Zayn Malik</i> just said he thinks you’re cute and you’re gonna do nothing?” </p><p>Niall’s the one to shrug this time. He takes off the snapback on his head, ruffles his hair a bit before saying, “Don’t think there’s really much I can do is there? Just gonna record my video now. Go on with life.” </p><p>--</p><p>In which Niall sings songs on YouTube,  Zayn is an international pop-star, Harry tells stories, Louis does makeup, and Liam likes to take pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Undoubtedly Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be short and cute and turned into 12k of I don't even know. Inspired by [this](http://ziyums.tumblr.com/post/52232912160/foreverfanx-zayns-a-solo-popstar-his) gifset on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you to [Zaf](http://louistumlinsons.tumblr.com) for the quick beta (I hope you know I'm holding out for that Lilo companion piece!!!). Any other mistakes are my own!
> 
> I do not own One Direction though I wish I did. This is all very much obviously fictional and in my head. Title is from "Chemical Love" by Charlie McDonnell because why not right?

  
When Liam’s call first comes in on Skype, Niall ignores it, presses the red button that says “Decline” and goes back to tuning his guitar. It’s not like it really matters if it’s tuned or not. He’s already recorded the song he’s about to play and that’s the version that’ll be going into the video. But still.   
    
Liam calls again and the ringing surprises Niall, makes his hand slip as he’s tightening a string, and he let’s out of a strew of colorful curses as he presses the “Accept” button grudgingly. “What, Liam? I’m about to record a video.”   
    
“So, you know Zayn Malik right?” Liam asks, smiling cheekily at him from the video feed. Louis's by his side, sitting on his hands and wearing a shit-eating grin that only means trouble.   
    
Niall furrows his brows in frustration because _of course_ he knows Zayn Malik. Anyone with access to the outside world knows about Zayn Malik, the up-and-coming new singer from Bradford who’s just sold out tours all across Europe and is sure to be taking the rest of the world by storm in no time. It’s possible that Niall knows Zayn better than most, having been subscribed to his videos on YouTube since he first put them up years ago. He’s been following his career since then, watching as he’s improved and become so popular that he’s been called the Justin Bieber of the UK.   
    
(It’s also entirely possible that Niall thinks Zayn is fit as fuck and has considered buying those terrible magazines with the pull-out posters in them just so he can cover his walls with pictures of Zayn and his pouty lips and impossibly long eyelashes and bloody cheek bones that look like they could cut glass, but that’s entirely beside the point.)   
    
“Yes, Li, I know him,” Niall finally answers, but only because Liam’s ridiculously expressive eyebrows are rising higher for every second that passes in silence.   
    
“And you like him, right?” Louis blurts out excitedly, before Liam has a chance to open his mouth. For all it’s worth, Liam doesn’t even look annoyed at being interrupted, only glances at Louis fondly and Niall can’t help but smile when he sees Liam’s pointer finger twitch like he’s pressing down on the shutter of a camera. It’s a habit he’s had since secondary school when he found his grandfather’s old Polaroid in the attic. Niall thinks it’s his mental way of saying that this is a moment he wants to remember, that he would love to capture this scene on film. Liam does it a lot when Louis's around.   
    
Niall blushes a little at Louis's question, can feel the tips of his ears turning red as he looks down at his guitar. He fiddles with the tuning pegs a bit, trying to get the string he messed up at Liam’s call back into tune. “Um, yeah, I guess. He’s a talented bloke.”   
    
“How many times exactly have you watched those old YouTube videos?”  Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, and Niall curses his fair Irish skin for making the blush in his cheeks so obvious, even in the grainy webcam.   
    
“I don’t like him, like him, like him,” Niall sings out to the tune of the last song he recorded, strumming on his guitar when he’s satisfied that it’s tuned to perfection, “at least not the way you think I do.”   
    
Niall looks up in time to see Louis and Liam share that _look_ like they know something Niall doesn’t, like they’re _up to_ something. Niall hates that look. “Look, if you shits called me just to ask me questions about my non-existent crush on Zayn Malik, can we do this later? I actually do have to record this video.”   
    
“Ok, first watch this video,” Liam says. Niall can hear the soft clicks of his keyboard and there’s a ping as he sends a url to him through the instant messaging.   
    
“I really don’t have time for this, Liam. Can’t I watch this later?” Niall huffs out. He’s already behind schedule, was supposed to put up his video last week but hadn’t gotten around to it because he had a paper to write for his poli sci class. He’s not one of _those_ YouTubers, of course, the ones that get sponsored and paid to make their videos and have to get them out regularly, but still, he likes to follow a schedule, hates breaking his promises to his loyal million or so subscribers.   
    
“Trust me,” Liam says, voice serious despite the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes, “you’re gonna want to watch this now.”   
    
Niall huffs out a sigh and clicks on the link, scowl deepening when he sees it’s some interview with Zayn and his ex-girlfriend, Perrie from the girlband that won _The X-Factor_ a couple seasons ago. It seems fairly recent judging by the standard 301 views on the video indicating that it can’t have been uploaded more than a few hours ago.   
    
It’s not a very interesting interview as far as interviews go. Mainly just Zayn and Perrie talking about how their split was amicable, that after almost a year of dating they’d found that things just weren’t working anymore, and that they definitely want to stay friends. Niall tunes most of it out, pulling up his video-editing software and filling half the screen with it, covering the Skype window so he can’t see Liam and Louis's matching grins peering out at him.   
    
He’s setting up the software, deciding he might as well get _something_ done while he’s watching this interview, only pausing occasionally to stare at Zayn and the way his pink tongue darts out to lick his lips or his eyes crinkle when Perrie says something particularly funny. The words mostly fly over his head though, that is until he hears, no, no way, no _fucking_ way, he definitely did _not_ just hear his name come out of Zayn’s mouth.   
    
Niall pauses the video, stares at the way Zayn and Perrie are frozen on the screen. There’s no way in hell he just heard his name. He must be imagining things. Niall’s heart is beating ridiculously fast when he rewinds about a minute and presses play.   
    
“So, what’s next for you guys, then? The world’s waiting to learn about your next romantic endeavor,” the interviewer asks, eyebrow quirked.   
    
Perrie giggles and Zayn just smiles shyly, ducking his head down. Niall feels his stomach lurch at that. He’s always found it incredibly endearing how reserved Zayn is, how unwilling he is to share too much about his personal life. Some people think it makes him mysterious, sometimes even cold, but Niall thinks it just helps to emphasize that more goofy and fun side of him that comes out on stage and in some of his behind the scene videos with his band.   
    
“Well, I don’t know what Zayn’s next move is, but I’m taking a break from the whole dating thing for a while to focus on Little Mix. We’re starting a tour in America soon, so it’s not the most convenient time for a relationship,” Perrie shrugs.   
    
“And Zayn? Do you have someone you’ve got your eye on? Or are you going to be focusing more on your work as well?”   
    
“Uh, no, no one I’m really interested in -” Zayn starts, but he’s cut off quick by Perrie laughing into her hand and ribbing him playfully.   
    
“What about that one guy. Oh what’s-his-name, the YouTuber?” Perrie asks, still giggling and adding an eyebrow waggle that makes Zayn flush furiously.   
    
“Oh, come on, Pez, I told you about that in confidence,” Zayn moans, running a hand through his hair a bit nervously. It’s soft and fluffy today, worn down and not in its signature quiff. Niall thinks he likes it better this way, can imagine running his hands through it.   
    
The interviewer perks up at Perrie and Zayn’s banter, jumping on the opportunity immediately. “Oh, well, you have to tell us now, Zayn. Come on. Give us the inside scoop.”   
    
Zayn rolls his eyes, bites down on his lip with a smile that’s all shy and cute and makes Niall's heart hurt. Sometimes Niall seriously questions when he became a sixteen year old fangirl.   
    
“Okay, well, like it’s nothing serious. Just a celebrity crush, I guess? Or is it considered a celebrity crush when it’s a YouTuber?” Zayn asks confusedly, eyebrows furrowing adorably as he looks at Perrie who just shrugs with a shit-eating grin to rival Louis's.   
    
“Does it really matter? Just get on with it. Pretty sure your fans are dying to know who this new man in your life is.”   
    
Zayn pushes Perrie playfully, soft giggles escaping his lips as he blushes again. “He’s not my new man, or whatever, Pez. But anyway. A few weeks ago my mate Harry -”   
    
“Harry Styles, right? AnotherHarryStory from YouTube?” the interviewer interrupts, and Zayn nods along.   
    
“Yeah, yeah, him. He did a video with this lad, Niall Horan. Had him on to talk about a few stuff and he sang a song with Haz. He’s pretty brilliant, really. Beautiful voice. Not to mention he’s Irish, so that accent is something else,” Zayn says, smiling wide, tongue pressing against his teeth.   
    
The interviewer smiles at Zayn a bit fondly, and Niall doesn’t blame her. “So you like him, then?”   
    
“Uh, yeah, I guess? I mean he’s cute, but he’s probably not interested anyway,” Zayn shrugs, and he elbows Perrie when she starts giggling again. “Don’t laugh, Perrie, come on,” he whines.   
    
Niall pauses the video again, his heart beating faster than before, stomach twisting in knots. He replays the videos a few times, pausing and rewinding every time Zayn mentions his name until it finally sinks in that Jesus fucking Christ they were actually talking about him.   
    
He’d done the video with Harry ages ago, had gotten a decent amount of subscribers after it too considering that Harry’s got well over a few million of his own. And, well, to be honest, Niall should’ve figured that Zayn had seen the video. Him and Harry are best friends, have been since well-before either of them were famous. Harry was the one to shoot and record all of Zayn’s old YouTube videos back when he was just starting out, and had moved on to making his own videos not long after. It only made sense that Zayn watched his videos when he had the time.   
    
But even then, Niall never thought that Zayn would remember him. Harry had plenty of guest stars in his videos, most of them much more talented and popular and attractive than himself. There’s no reason at all that he should’ve stood out to Zayn. None at all. Yet somehow he did.   
    
There’s an odd coughing noise coming from Niall’s computer that startles him out of his thoughts for a second, and he remembers suddenly that he’d left the video chat with Liam and Louis open. He closes down the editing software and brings Skype up, fullscreen.   
    
“Well then, have you quite finished watching that video a billion times?” Louis asks, looking up at him expectantly.   
    
“Zayn Malik likes me.”   
    
Louis lets out a loud laugh and Liam beams at him. “That he does, Nialler.”   
    
“Zayn Malik thinks I’m cute. He thinks my voice is beautiful and that my accent is something else.”   
    
“Yes he does,” Liam says slowly, smiling with amusement as Louis cackles at his side.   
    
“Is this some kind of joke? A dream or something?” Niall says, a weird half-smile on his face. He’s half-expecting a camera crew to pop out from behind the couch and tell him this is all part of some weird new telly program that gets you to believe your celebrity crush has a crush on you as well.   
    
“This is most definitely the real life. It is not just fantasy,” Liam says, giggling at his own lame joke.   
    
“So, Zayn Malik likes me,” Niall repeats, strumming subconsciously at the guitar that’s still in his hand. “Does he really like me, like me, like me? Do you think he does?” he sings to the same tune as before.   
    
Liam and Louis both shrug. “Dunno, but that’s what he said. What are you going to do?” Liam asks.   
    
“Nothing,” Niall replies, strumming out a few more chords.   
    
“Nothing?!” Louis exclaims. “You’ve gotta do something. _Zayn Malik_ just said he thinks you’re cute and you’re gonna do nothing?”   
    
Niall’s the one to shrug this time. He takes off the snapback on his head, ruffles his hair a bit before saying, “Don’t think there’s really much I can do is there? Just gonna record my video now. Go on with life. Thanks for showing me that vid though, Liam.”   
    
“Anything for you, babe,” Liam says, winking as Louis's still sitting there, muttering under his breath about how Niall was an idiot for not doing anything.   
    
“I’ll talk to you guys later.”   
    
Liam and Louis chorus goodbye at him, blowing him kisses that Niall returns half-heartedly before ending the video chat and closing his laptop. He tries with difficulty to push back all his thoughts of Zayn Malik and focuses instead on finishing that damn video.   
    
It’s not an easy task.   
    
\--   
    
Life does go on. Niall records videos and he goes to classes at uni and he works shifts at the local Tesco down the street. It’s not like things are flipped upside down all of a sudden just because an international superstar thinks he’s cute.   
    
Niall does see his subscriber count shoot up after the interview though, notices a lot more comments, most of them having to do with Zayn and him and Zayn and that’s definitely a little weird. And sometimes he sees Zayn’s face on a magazine or hears his song on the radio and he gets this tingly feeling in his chest when he remembers the look in Zayn’s eyes when he said Niall’s name and the way he bit his lip nervously and that’s definitely a bit weird too. It’s nice, but undeniably weird.   
    
Niall’s working on a song one day, writing out lyrics and strumming on his guitar as a way to avoid that paper he has to do for his Lit class, when Louis bursts through the door of his flat, unannounced. He’s barely fazed, doesn’t even look up from his notebook as Louis plops down on the couch and peers over his shoulder. Louis's had the extra key to his place for about a month now, and he’s been using it quite generously since.   
    
“Is somethin’ the matter, Lou?” Niall asks, scribbling out a line he doesn’t like and writing a new one on top.   
    
“Tell Harry Styles to leave me alone.”   
    
Niall looks up at that, raises an eyebrow at Louis who’s frowning at him with his arms crossed. “What d’you mean?”   
    
“He’s been trying to get me on that stupid show of his for like ages now. I don’t want to do it, but he keeps pestering me about it,” Louis complains.   
    
Louis's a makeup artist, is still going to school but has built up a reputation for himself by doing small stage productions around London. He’s worked with some modeling agencies also, actually met Liam when they were both working on the same photoshoot together. His popularity’s been growing ever since Liam helped him put together a portfolio and he’s caught the attention of many, including apparently, Harry.   
    
“Why don’t you do it? It’d definitely help to get your name out there. Harry has like, a bajillion subscribers or something,” Niall asks.   
    
“I am a professional, Niall Horan!” Louis squawks indignantly. “I’m not just some amateur giving tutorials on YouTube.”   
    
“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Louis says, leaning back and kicking his feet up on Niall’s coffee table. “You know Harry. Call him and tell the prat to leave me alone.”   
    
Niall sighs but fishes his phone out of his pocket, watching as Louis's eyes light up when he finds Harry’s name in his contact book and sends a call to his number.    
    
Harry picks up after the third ring, voice low and excited, “Niall! I was actually thinking about calling you today!”   
    
“Hey, Harry, what are you up to?” Niall asks, Louis listening attentively at his side.   
    
“Just workin’ on a video,” Harry says, “which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. What d’you think about doing another video together? The first one was such a success, I was hoping we could do a follow up of some sort?”   
    
“Oh,” Niall says blinking in surprise. Louis gives him a questioning look and is about to ask something but Niall shuts up with a wave of his hand. “Uh, yeah, that’d be great.”   
    
“Excellent!” Harry says, and Niall can just imagine the bright-eyed grin that’s won so many of his subscribers. “Oh, and your friends with Louis Tomlinson, right? You should bring him. I’ve been dying to meet him.”   
    
Niall laughs at that, Louis scowling because he has no idea what’s going on on the other line. “That’s what I wanted to talk to _you_ about, actually. I think Lou’s getting a bit peeved with you. Says he’s not really interested in doing a video or anything of the sort.”   
    
“Well, can he come anyway? I just want to meet him, Niall, _pleeease_. He doesn’t have to do a video or anything.”   
    
“I guess that can be arranged then,” Niall says. “When do you want to shoot that video? Or, oh, we could do it at mine maybe? I need to get a new vid out sometime soon anyway.”   
    
“That’d be great, yeah!” Harry says excitedly.   
    
Him and Niall work out the details of when they’re going to meet and Niall hangs up the phone with a smile on his face.   
    
“So, is he done bugging me then?” Louis asks as soon as Niall’s put the phone down.   
    
“Yup, as long as you agree to come meet him next weekend.”   
    
“Niall,” Louis whines, “come on, why do I have to -?”   
    
“Hey, Harry’s a nice guy. He just wants to meet you, okay? Thinks you’re cool for some God forsaken reason. Don’t need to do a video or anything. Just talk to him.”   
    
“Fine,” Louis huffs out, cuddling into Niall’s side. “Hey, do you think he’ll bring Zayn?”   
    
Something in Niall spikes up at that, a little bit like hope, but he pushes it away because that’d be ridiculous. “Nah, prolly not. I’m sure Zayn has better things to do than come watch us film a video.”   
    
“That’d be really something though wouldn’t it? Zayn Malik in your video. Zayn Malik in your _house_. Like, literally just feets away from your bed. You could get Zayn Malik in your _bed_.”   
    
“Can we talk about something that doesn’t have to do with Zayn in my bed because I already had a wank once today, I don’t fancy having to have another one quite so soon,” Niall says shifting around a bit uncomfortably.   
    
To be honest, Niall’s sort of avoided thinking about this whole Zayn thing. It still seems a bit unreal in his head because he doesn’t understand how someone like Zayn could be even remotely interested in him. Yeah he gets that nice weird feeling about it sometimes, but he also gets one that’s just weird weird because it’s such an unthinkable concept. Niall prefers to pretend that interview never happened.   
    
“Were you thinking about Zayn in your bed then also?”   
    
Niall shoves a cackling Louis and goes back to his songbook.   
    
\--   
    
Liam and Louis are there at his flat the day Harry’s scheduled to come, sitting on the couch and playing FIFA while Niall sets up his recording equipment. It’s not as great as Harry’s, but it’s not bad either, was all a birthday present from his mum and da’ last year when this YouTube thing really started to pick up. He treasures it all with his life and never lets anyone touch it, especially not Louis who has a tendency to break all technological equipment he so much as looks at.   
    
He’s not really sure how this is going to work with Liam and Louis there because usually Niall doesn’t like people bothering him when he’s recording. He’s not always great at editing out the background noise and he’s sure Liam and Louis won’t be able to stay quiet the whole time they’re recording. Not to mention he’s not even really sure _what_ they’re recording. Harry hadn’t specified exactly, had just said that he wanted to do something together.   
    
It will certainly be an interesting afternoon.   
    
There’s a knock on the door just as Liam gets a goal that puts him in the lead and Louis starts cursing him out loudly. Niall goes to get the door and ignores Louis wrestling Liam onto floor and tickling his sides as revenge.   
    
Niall opens the door with a smile that turns into sort of a slack-jawed expression of surprise because well, Harry is at his door, and he’s not exactly alone. Zayn’s standing behind him, smile blindingly white and just a tad bit nervous in the cutest way possible and Niall’s pretty sure his heart actually physically stops for a few beats there because _Zayn Malik is at his door_.   
    
“Niall!” Harry crows, enveloping Niall in his long arms, and enough sense comes back into Niall for him to hug back. “It’s been ages. How are you? I hope you don’t mind that I brought a friend.”   
    
“Um, yeah. I’m great. No, it’s totally okay,” Niall stutters out, eyes a bit wide when Harry pulls back and walks into his flat like he’s been there a hundred times before.   
    
Zayn’s still standing at the door, shuffling his feet awkwardly, biting down on the corner of his lip as he watches Harry prance in and look around at the pictures on Niall’s walls. He smiles though when he looks at Niall, all shy and cute and nervous and oh God Niall can’t do this. “Hi, I’m Zayn.”   
    
“Yeah, I know,” Niall says, and then kicks himself mentally when he takes Zayn’s outstretched hand. “Shit, I mean, uh, hi, I’m Niall.”   
    
Zayn just smiles a little cheekily when he lets go of Niall’s hand and says, “I know,” before he follows Harry inside.   
    
Niall’s standing there for a few seconds because oh my God he just touched Zayn Malik and Zayn Malik just talked talked to him and Zayn Malik is in his flat and oh crap, Zayn Malik is in his flat _with Louis_. He closes the door quickly and makes his way to the living room where he’s glad to see Liam and Louis have untangled from another and are standing, introducing themselves to Harry and Zayn.   
    
Harry’s fawning over Louis, shaking his hand enthusiastically and going on and on about how honored he is to meet him finally. Niall can tell that Louis's trying very hard not to look totally endeared by Harry’s enthusiasm.   
    
It’s weird seeing Harry and Zayn in his flat, talking to his friends and sitting on his couch like they belong there. Niall thinks it’s a weirdness he can deal with though because he likes Harry and Zayn, well Zayn is something else entirely.   
    
“So, I believe we’re here to shoot a video, right, lads?” Harry asks enthusiastically after Niall gets everyone drinks and takes the open seat next to Zayn on the couch. It’s a bit of a tight squeeze and Niall can feel the heat of Zayn’s thighs pressing against his own.   
    
Making videos with Harry is a bit weird because they don’t have very similar styles. Niall doesn’t talk much in his videos. He’ll discuss small things sometimes, things that he’s learning about in his Current Events class that he thinks is of importance. Mostly he just sings, covers and original pieces and anything that he feels like performing that week.   
    
All Harry does is talk. And the thing is, Harry’s sort of a shit storyteller. He rambles and he goes off topic at least ten times and it’s difficult to keep up with what he’s trying to say. But he’s a wicked editor, splits and splices everything together until what he’s saying is interesting and most importantly, understandable.   
    
They end up shooting two videos because they can’t really agree on what to do for just one. Harry pulls Zayn in for the first one, convinces him to sit in next to Niall and the three of them sing a cover of Zayn’s latest single, their voices mixing in easily. Niall plays guitar and tries to make sure the huge grin on his face isn’t too dopey as he listens to Zayn’s voice next to him, absolutely flawless as usual.   
    
(He also tries to control the blush creeping up his cheeks when they pause the camera for a second and Zayn beams at him, tells him that his voice is amazing. Niall’s whole mind goes a bit cloudy when Zayn puts a hand on his thigh and doesn’t move it until the camera switches back on and they’re back to recording.)   
    
They take a break for lunch, lounge around Niall’s small sitting room and eat Chinese takeaway from down the street. Zayn and Harry fit into their little group seamlessly, joking around with Louis and making silly faces for the camera that Liam’s taken out. Harry doesn’t even hesitate in teasing Liam for the amount of shots he takes of Louis just laughing or smiling. Liam just sticks out his tongue childishly and takes an attractive shot of Harry with his mouth full of noodles that Zayn laughs at forever, eyes crinkled at the sides.   
    
Zayn is actually sort of absolutely perfect Niall realizes. He’s sweet and funny and goofy and ridiculously smart. Not to mention he’s so much more gorgeous in real life with his adorable smile where his tongue presses against his teeth and soft fluffy hair and smooth hands that keep brushing against Niall’s skin as they’re sat pressed together on the small couch.   
    
The best part is that Zayn is just really easy to talk to. Niall’s pretty sure it shouldn’t be this easy talking to someone he’s wanked over in the shower (on multiple occasions) but Zayn’s attentive and curious and asks Niall so many questions about uni and his YouTube channel and meeting Louis and Liam and his first time working with Harry that Niall finds that talking to him is sort of like reconnecting with an old friend you haven’t seen in ages.   
    
It’s quite possible that Niall might be in trouble.   
    
\--   
    
“So, what exactly is it that you do, Lou?” Zayn asks, and then pauses a little before giggling. “Ha, that rhymed.”   
    
Niall barks out a laugh that he tries to smother with his hand even though it really wasn’t that funny and tries not to blush when Louis gives him a _look_.   
    
“I’m a makeup artist. Like a proper one, not like one of those YouTube disasters young Harold here has obviously mistaken me for,” Louis explains, leaning further into Liam. They’re sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table since the other three have taken the only seats on the couch.   
    
“Heeeey,” Harry whines, “I know you’re a proper one. That’s why I wanted you on my show. Because you’re like ridiculously talented.”   
    
Zayn ignores Harry, instead leans back on the couch and slings an arm around Niall’s shoulders casually before asking, “What kind of makeup do you?”   
    
Louis shrugs, waggles his eyebrows at Niall who flips Louis off with the hand not mere centimetres away from Zayn’s thigh, and says, “Lots of stuff. Mainly stage productions right now. But I’ve done some modeling stuff here and there too. That’s how I met Liam.”   
    
“Is that so?”   
    
The tips of Liam’s ears turn red as Louis grins, and Liam ducks his head into the crook of Louis's neck because they’ve told this story a million times and he knows exactly what’s coming next. “That’s right. I caught this perv taking pictures of me when he was supposed to be taking shots of the models.”   
    
Harry and Zayn both let out loud laughs and even Niall can’t help but grin at the way Liam’s trying to make himself seem small and invisible.   
    
“I thought he was a model,” Liam groans into Louis's neck, just loud enough for everyone to hear, and that just sets off another chain of giggles.   
    
“Yes, love. Obviously I was a model doing all the other models’ makeup,” Louis smirks, running a hand through Liam’s hair consolingly.   
    
“My judgment was clouded by your beauty.”   
    
Louis rolls his eyes but catches Liam’s lips in a quick kiss that they’re both grinning into stupidly.   
    
“Gross,” Niall mutters, and he’s met with Louis throwing a napkin in his face.   
    
“I’d love to see some of your work,” Zayn says, completely sincere in his request if the smile on his face is anything to judge by. Niall feels his heart flutter a bit.   
    
“I have a portfolio -”   
    
Zayn shakes his head, cutting him off. “I’d much rather see it in person. If you don’t mind of course.”   
    
“That’d be brilliant!” Harry agrees, nodding enthusiastically. “C’mon please, Lou. It’d be such a great thing for the show. You don’t even have to give a tutorial or anything just like do whatever it is that you do and talk about it and wow people with your magic. _Please_.”   
    
It turns out that Harry is a lot harder to resist in real life because he has these earnest puppy dog eyes and these pouty lips that break even Louis's resolve after some careful cajoling.   
    
“Fine!” Louis concedes after Harry’s repeated “please” about a hundred times like a little kid bugging his mum to take him to the park. “I’ll do it only if it gets you to shut up, Styles.”   
    
Louis and Liam share a flat that’s about a five minute walk from Niall’s, so he makes a quick run there and picks up some supplies while Harry and Niall set up. Liam and Zayn take care of the mess they’ve made from lunch, tidying up as they continue a previous discussion about comics or something equally nerdy.   
    
“So what do you think of Zayn?” Harry asks, checking to see if the camera is set up properly.   
    
Niall busies himself with fixing the lighting in the room and avoids Harry’s intense gaze in his direction. “Um, he’s a great bloke. Really cool.”   
    
“He really likes you y’know?” Harry says it casually, but the bluntness of the statement takes Niall aback, makes him fumble with the curtains he’s pulling back to let in some more sun.   
    
“Does he now?”   
    
Harry laughs, but it’s not meanly or anything. More like he’s teasing Niall or something. “I know you’ve seen that interview, Ni.”   
    
“How -?” Niall starts, turning quickly to raise a questioning eyebrow at Harry who’s grinning at him knowingly.   
    
“I just know. Have a sixth sense or something,” Harry wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously and Niall can’t help but giggle, “I can tell you like him too. You two keep giving each other these like _looks_ when you think the other won’t notice and you keep touch each other and laughing at each other’s lame jokes and it’s all rather obvious. You’re almost as bad as Liam and Louis.”   
    
“I resent that,” Niall scoffs, but sighs when he sees Harry’s gaze boring into him. “Does he really like me?”   
    
“I’ve known Zayn for ages. Trust me, he definitely does.”   
    
Niall nods, bites his lips a little nervously before asking, “What do I do?”   
    
Harry shrugs. “Make the first the move if you really like him too. Zayn’s not so good with that. It’ll probably never go anywhere unless you do something. At least, it won’t go anywhere for a while.”   
    
That doesn’t surprise Niall really. Zayn seems sort of shy, quiet, a bit calculating even with his feelings. Like he doesn’t want to risk getting hurt or anything. He’s opened up to Niall though, shown interest, and Niall feels like that’s something big, something important. Maybe he _should_ make the first move.   
    
\--   
    
Niall puts the videos up later that week and they’re predictably a success, both getting more views than some of his older videos combined. His subscriber count skyrockets also, and Niall hopes it doesn’t start going down once people realize this thing with Zayn isn’t going to be a common occurrence.   
    
The makeup video in particular becomes a fast favorite among viewers. Zayn’s used for simple makeup tricks, things to enlarge your eyes and bring out their color and highlight your cheekbones (Niall has a hard time not staring at Zayn when Louis's done with him because all of his perfect features are enhanced and he looks so pretty it hurts). The others are given stage makeup, Liam painted to look like he’s just been in a nasty fight and Niall a convincing werewolf and Harry a zombie so realistic looking that he refuses to take off the makeup even when he and Zayn are heading back home.   
    
(“You look absolutely ridiculous,” Zayn laughs when they’re at the door, “we better not get papped, because I don’t even know _how_ I would begin explaining this one.”   
    
Harry just grunts and moans, shuffling his feet as he walks out the door and into the hall.   
    
“Well, it was a great night. Even with this idiot acting like the undead for half of it,” Zayn says to Niall, smiling brightly, “we should definitely do it again.”   
    
“Yeah, definitely,” Niall beams and Zayn’s grin turns infinitely bigger. Niall takes a chance then, fishes a pen out of his pocket and grabs Zayn’s hand. He writes out his phone number on the soft palm of Zayn’s hand and then squeezes his fingers into a fist when he’s done. “Text me, maybe?”   
    
Zayn giggles and nods, “Yeah, yeah, of course. Bye, Niall. We’ll talk soon.”   
    
Niall closes the door smiling like a complete idiot, not stopping even when Louis and Liam start teasing him mercilessly.)   
    
Other than the numbers on his YouTube page, nothing really changes except for the fact that Niall’s texting Zayn. All the time. Sometimes even when he really shouldn’t be like during class or at work or when he should be using his free time to make videos.   
    
They meet up a couple of times, usually at Zayn or Niall’s flat where they order takeaway and watch movies and snuggle a lot. It turns out Zayn really likes to snuggle, which Niall is totally okay with. He thinks he can spend days with Zayn curled up into his side and never get tired of the warmth of his body or the soft rise and fall of his chest.   
    
One day when Zayn’s showing Niall out the door, Niall remembers what Harry said about making the first move, so before he leaves he kisses Zayn on the mouth, softly and slowly. Zayn smiles against his lips before kissing back, and Niall almost sighs in relief when he feels fingers curling into his hair.   
    
There’s a lot more kissing after that, in each other’s flats and in the back of Zayn’s car and in corner booths of uncrowded restaurants where they hope they won’t be seen. If Niall can spend days snuggling with Zayn, he can spend _years_ kissing him. Niall can’t get enough of Zayn’s soft lips or the bite of his teeth against his skin or the taste of his mouth.   
    
Niall thinks he just can’t get enough of Zayn in general. His smell and his laugh and his voice and just everything about him makes Niall feel happy and bubbly and like nothing can ever go wrong.   
    
He can’t remember the last time he’s felt like this either. It feels like everything is just falling into place easily. Everything with Zayn is easy in a way it’s never been with anyone else. And well, that’s gotta mean something.   
    
\--   
    
Niall’s in the library of his uni one day, only half-paying attention to the text he’s reading for his psych class, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He perks up, grateful for the distraction, and the small smile on his face grows when he sees it’s Zayn.   
    
_Zayn Malik_   
_> hey bad news, looks like i’m stuck in the studio almost all day :((_   
    
_Niall Horan_   
_> aw, no ! maybe we can do something some other day? ?_   
    
_Zayn Malik_   
_> yeah...unless you want to join me in the studio for a while? _   
_> we might be able to do something right after? _   
    
_Niall Horan_   
_> thatd be wicked ya ! i can come by when i’m done studying x_   
    
_Zayn Malik_   
_> great :) let me send you the address and just text me when you’re on your way xx_   
    
\--   
    
Niall lasts a total of an hour at the library before he realizes he’s read the same paragraph of his textbook five times and still doesn’t understand a word of what it’s saying. He packs up his things with a sigh and decides to call it a day, shooting a quick text to Zayn to let him know he’s on his way to the studio.   
    
The studio’s just a short train ride away, only a couple streets away from Zayn’s flat, and he’s there before he knows it. Zayn’s waiting for him outside, taking long drags of a cigarette as he stands next to one of his many beefy security guards.   
    
Zayn’s face lights up as soon as he sees Niall approaching him and he snubs out the cigarette with the heel of his foot before pulling Niall into a warm hug. Niall returns the embrace, breathing in the now familiar scent of Zayn’s cologne mixed with smoke.   
    
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come,” Zayn jokes, taking Niall’s hand and pulling him inside the building, Mr. Security Guy falling close behind them.   
    
“And miss a chance to watch the famous Zayn Malik in the studio? Do you know how many teenage girls would kill to be in my position right now?”   
    
“All too well,” Zayn giggles, leading Niall downs a flight of stairs.   
    
The studio’s actually sort of cozy, seems personal and almost lived-in due to the empty takeaway containers and sheets of music with scratched out notes and lyrics littering the tables. Guitars that Niall really wants to take down and try out for himself line one wall and there’s a piano in the corner. Niall’s sort of in love with it all already because he can imagine Zayn sitting down here for hours on end, trying to find a way to write his thoughts and feelings into songs.   
    
“So, what have you been doing all day?” Niall asks, plopping down on the couch near the piano.   
    
Zayn shrugs, taking a seat next to Niall, close enough that they’re pressed along each other’s sides. “Been working on writing some songs mostly. Dunno why I have this studio day scheduled. I’m already well ahead on the recording schedule, but I guess they want me done as soon as possible.”   
    
“And what are you gonna do next?” Niall’s trying to sneak a peek at some of the sheets of paper with Zayn’s messy scrawl on them, curious as to what he’s writing about. Zayn covers them up quickly shooting Niall a sheepish smile.   
    
“Those aren’t really ready for the public eye,” he laughs. “They aren’t, uh, all that good yet. But I was just about to go record something that is finished if you wanna come watch?”   
    
Niall nods enthusiastically, grabbing Zayn’s outstretched hand and following him to the recording booth. Zayn introduces him to the producer that’s working with him today who gives Niall a pair of headphones and a seat outside the glass window of the booth.   
    
“You better not touch anything, kid,” the producer says, eyeing Niall warily as Zayn sets up on the other side of the booth.   
    
To be honest, Niall sort of wants to touch everything. He’s got his own recording equipment at home but this is nothing compared to the little makeshift studio he’s got set up in his spare room. It’s real and legit and _professional_ and he wishes he could play around with the settings and adjust them all to his own voice and sound. But he listens to the producer, leaning back in his seat and turning his attention to Zayn who shoots them a thumbs up to show he’s ready.   
    
The producer flips a few switches and the dashboard in front of them lights up different colors as Zayn starts to sing inside the booth. Niall can hear him loud and clear through the headphones, his voice raw and powerful and absolutely perfect even without any kind of editing.   
    
Zayn seems to be lost in the song, eyes closed and long fingers wrapped around the headphones covering his ears. Niall can make out the veins of his neck standing out as he hits higher notes and the way he licks his lips before diving into complicated riffs. It’s quite possible that Niall can sit here forever, watching Zayn sing his heart out.   
    
As soon as he’s done, the serious expression falls off Zayn’s face and he’s got his familiar goofy grin back on. “How was that?”   
    
“That was great, Zayn,” the producer smiles, mimicking Zayn’s thumbs up from earlier and laughing when Zayn beams at him in pride. “You’re always great, babe, you know that. Let’s run that first chorus again though, see if we can strengthen that falsetto a bit.”   
    
Zayn nods seriously, diving right back into the song. They run through certain parts a few more times, but Niall honestly has no idea why because they sound perfect to him each time. Maybe he’s a bit biased, but he honestly hears no flaws in Zayn’s smooth voice, and it only reminds him of how much work he has to do to better his own.   
    
By the time Zayn’s done, he’s stumbling out of the booth, voice a bit scratchier than he went in. “What’d you think?” he asks Niall, smile a bit hesitant, like he’s expecting to get shot down or something.   
    
“It was absolutely brilliant. _You’re_ absolutely brilliant. Man, I wish I had a voice like yours. I’d probably have just as many subscribers as Harry,” Niall says, launching himself at Zayn and wrapping his arms around him in excitement. Zayn sinks into his embrace easily, burying his nose in Niall’s neck, tickling him slightly.   
    
“You’re brilliant too, don’t even,” Zayn says, pulling away. “Actually, you should sing something with me. Like right now. It can’t go on the album or anything, obviously, but like it would be fun, yeah?”   
    
Niall feels his face heat up like it does every time Zayn compliments his voice. Like, he _knows_ he has a good voice - he wouldn’t be making YouTube videos if he didn’t - but this is something else completely. Even though he knows Zayn now, even though they’re well, friends or whatever they are, he’s still _Zayn_. He’s still an international pop star and he’s still absolutely brilliant and Niall will always be just a little bit in love with him as a performer just as he is quite possibly falling a bit in love with him as a person.   
    
“Wait,” Zayn says before Niall can answer, turning to his producer, “that’d be okay, right?”   
    
Niall sort of hopes he’ll say that it’s completely unprecedented or some shit but the producer just shrugs. “We’ve got time, I guess. I don’t even know why we’re in here today.”   
    
Zayn’s whole face lights up with his smile and his eyes sort of sparkle and fuck if Niall can say no to a look like that.   
    
“Yeah, yeah, let’s do something together,” Niall says, following Zayn into the booth. “What do you want to sing?”   
    
“We can do one of your songs, I guess? Since we did mine for that video with Harry. I really love the one you put up last week.”   
    
It takes everything in Niall to control the heat spreading through his whole body, because he definitely did _not_ quickly write that song while all light and giddy after a day spent with Zayn.   
    
“Um, yeah, that’d be cool,” he manages to choke out.   
    
Zayn flashes a thumbs-up to his producer and nudges Niall to start off with the first verse. His voice comes out a little cracked at first but it falls into the familiar melody easily, the lyrics slipping off his tongue like he’s done this a hundred times before. Zayn comes in to fill the spaces left by Niall’s vocals with entrancing harmonies and their voices mesh together, sweet and smooth like milk and honey.   
    
It's just a bit unnerving, the way that Zayn's looking straight at Niall the whole time, singing words to him that he doesn't realize the full meaning behind. But there's something there in Zayn's small smile, in the twinkle of his eyes, like he knows exactly what Niall was thinking of when he wrote those lyrics.   
    
Their fingers brush a bit at their sides and Niall tries to control his breathing, stutters just a bit before blanking on the words completely when Zayn takes his hand. Zayn picks up where Niall’s stopped, and Niall’s just watching him sing, voice fitting around the tune like it was his own.   
    
During the last chorus Zayn’s poking Niall in the side, trying to get him to join back in, but only succeeding in getting him to giggle and squirm. Niall pokes back, and they’re both falling into each other, song long forgotten and booth filling with their laughter and heavy breathing as they end up all but wrestling on the ground somehow.   
    
“Okay, that’s enough I think, boys,” Zayn’s producer cuts in, interrupting Niall just before he’s about to lick a thick stripe up Zayn’s cheek.   
    
“Okay, okay, sorry,” Zayn says in between his laughter, pushing Niall off of him before picking himself up off the ground. He offers a hand to Niall and pulls him up too.   
    
“You’re not bad, kid, I see a future for you,” the producer says, clapping a hand on Niall’s shoulder when they’ve both walked out of the booth.   
    
“Thanks,” Niall smiles, but frowns when he feels a rumbling deep in stomach that he hadn’t noticed before. “Oh God, I am starving.”   
    
Zayn rolls his eyes, slings an arm around Niall’s waist and pulls him closer. “You’re always starving.”   
    
“This is real legit starving though, Zayn. That tickling did a number on me. I might pass out or something if I don’t get something fried and greasy in me. Like chips. Chips sound like absolute heaven right now.”   
    
“We can probably grab a bite to eat,” Zayn says, smiling amusedly at the way Niall’s got his arms wrapped around his stomach, making groaning noises and complaining about hunger pains. “If that’s okay?”   
    
The producer shrugs just like before. “We can just go ahead and call it a day. You’ve done more than enough today.”   
    
“Excellent,” Niall cheers, “now let’s go before my stomach decides to cave in on itself.”   
    
\--   
    
They end up going to a small sandwich shop not too far from the studio, Zayn dressed in a too-large hoodie and one of Niall’s snapbacks - that Niall wasn’t even aware he’d knicked - so he’s a little less recognizable.   
    
The booth they sit at is in the corner of the shop, far enough away from prying eyes that Zayn takes off the cap while Niall tucks in to the huge sandwich and side of chips he’d ordered. Everything is absolutely delicious, just as Zayn had promised when he’d recommended the place back in the studio.   
    
“These chips are amazing. Some of the best I’ve ever had,” Niall says, practically halfway through with his own order and eyeing Zayn’s longingly.   
    
Zayn laughs and pushes them towards the middle so they’re a bit closer to Niall and Niall can’t help but grin as he continues to dig in. “Told you I wasn’t lying. They’re the perfect cure for a hangover too. Loads better than paracetamol, to be honest.”   
    
“I’m guessing you know this from experience? Been to plenty of super cool pop star parties, I reckon.”   
    
The laugh Zayn lets out is surprisingly bright and loud. “Hardly. More like I’ve had too many drunken nights with Harry making me watch _Love Actually_ for the billionth time.”   
    
Niall smiles as he imagines the scene, Harry and Zayn wrapped up in blankets and sharing glasses of wine as Harry mouths all the lines to the film and Zayn watches him fondly. He’s not sure if it makes him jealous because he wants to do just that with Zayn every night, or if he finds it overly endearing that Zayn would rather do that than go out and live that typical pop star life.   
    
“I know all about that. Once after Liam and Louis had a major fight, Lou made me watch _The Notebook_ nine times in one weekend. I mean, it’s a great film and everything, but like, it gets dreadfully boring after the third or fourth time you watch it in a row.   
    
Zayn wrinkles his nose a bit, and Niall thinks it’s just about the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “Not too huge of a fan of _The Notebook_.”   
    
“Are you taking the piss? It’s brilliant. I mean maybe not for watching nine times in a row, but still brilliant.”   
    
“Maybe we should watch it together sometime then. You can show me the brilliance behind Nicholas Sparks’s shit storytelling,” Zayn grins.   
    
“Definitely. I’ll make you see the light.”   
    
Niall finds that time passes by fast when he’s with Zayn. He doesn’t really even remember what they’ve talked about, especially because he spends most of the time paying attention to the way Zayn’s foot is curling around his ankle and the long line of his lashes and the way his mouth moves when he talks.   
    
They’re interrupted a few times by blushing fans asking shyly for autographs and pictures. Niall just smiles as he watches them gush about Zayn’s music and how much they love him. He feels something warm and comfortable in his chest every time Zayn hears a particularly touching compliment or story and his eyes light up with a thankfulness that can’t be faked. There’s a few girls who approach him too, ask him to take pictures and tell him that they love his videos and Niall smiles for the camera and tries not to looks too awkward.   
    
It’s sort of hard for Niall to tone down his affection for Zayn when they’re out in public. Now that he can, he sort of just wants to touch Zayn all the time. But he makes do with a hand on Zayn’s knee underneath the table and their legs twined together and fingers brushing together accidentally-on-purpose when they’re passing each other napkins. Once, Zayn gets bold and kisses the corner of Niall’s mouth, claiming there’s a hint of sauce left over from his sandwich.   
    
Sometime after Niall’s second order of chips and what has got to be the best milkshake he’s ever had, they realize that the shop’s practically cleared out and decide that it’s probably best that they be on their way home. Niall takes care of the bill, leaves a huge tip for their waiter, and the two head out together in the direction of Zayn’s flat.   
    
“I’ve had a lot of fun today,” Zayn says, swinging their clasped hands together between them. “Sort of wish we could do this every day. I keep forgetting I have to leave for tour soon.”   
    
Niall’s forgotten too, honestly. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that that Zayn he’s talking to is the same one whose concert videos he’s watched and whose album he’s had on repeat for ages. “Me too. When do you leave?”   
    
“In about a month, so there’s still a bit of time. I can’t wait to get out on the road. It’s unbelievable, Niall, performing for that many people. But it’s hard too. Being away from my family and from Harry and everyone else back at home.”   
    
Niall nods, because he knows the feeling. It’s been so long since he’s been back in Mullingar, since he’s seen his mum and da and brother. He misses them almost every day, and he imagines that Zayn feels the same, knows that he cares so much about his parents and his sisters and Harry.   
    
“You should come visit me one day,” Zayn mentions when they’ve stopped on the corner of the street, waiting to cross. “I’d love for you to come to one of my shows.”   
    
“I’d love that too,” Niall replies, leaning a bit closer into Zayn.   
    
Zayn’s smiling at Niall, leans down to kiss him quickly before snuggling his nose into his favorite spot on Niall’s neck. “Good because I wasn’t going to take no as an answer.”   
    
Niall breathes out a laugh and kisses the top of Zayn’s head. He’s pretty sure he could never deny Zayn anything.   
    
\--   
    
Niall thinks that maybe Liam is hell bent on watching his channel fail because he’s terribly jealous of how it’s doing better than his photography blog that gets most of it’s hits when there are new pictures of Louis. It’s rather that or he has the worst timing, because he needs to stop calling when Niall’s just about ready to shoot a video.   
    
Or maybe Niall should just turn Skype off before he records or something.   
    
“What is it, Liam?” Niall sighs, pressing the green “Answer” button and going back to the guitar on his lap.   
    
It’s a bit different from the last time this happened, because Liam’s alone and there’s no nervous excitement buzzing around him. Instead he’s biting on the corner of his lip and he looks sort of worried.   
    
“Have you seen Zayn’s latest interview?” he asks in response, quickly typing something out and sending it in the instant messaging.   
    
“Um, no? I have better things to do than keep up with every single one of Zayn’s interviews,” Niall frowns. “Y’know, like actually talking to Zayn or hanging out with him or snog-”   
    
“Okay, don’t need to know about that,” Liam says, laughing a bit, but it sounds forced. “Maybe you should watch this video though.”   
    
“ _Liam_ , come on, I’m about to shoot a video.”   
    
“Humor me, Nialler,” Liam replies drily.   
    
Niall grumbles a little but puts down his guitar, settling his laptop in his lap before clicking on the link. The video Liam’s sent is set to start somewhere around the middle and it’s with the same interviewer as last time, this time without Perrie. Zayn’s just finishing up answering some question about his new album, and then interviewer is jumping straight into the next one.   
    
“So, Zayn, last time you were with us, you’d expressed a bit of interest in YouTuber Niall Horan, is that correct?”   
    
Zayn smiles, all soft and sweet and a little bashful. “Uh, yeah, I think I remember mentioning that.”   
    
The interviewer leans forward, carefully manicured fingers tapping against her thigh. “Well, we’ve heard that he’s expressed interest back, and that you two have been seen together quite often since then. Care to comment?”   
    
Niall thinks that Zayn’s maybe trying to play it cool, but the smile on his face is huge, like it’s hard to hold back. “It’s nothing really, we’re just really good mates. Niall’s real chill, great guy to hang out with.”   
    
“Just mates, eh? Is this how you are with all your mates?” the interviewer turns to the screen behind that’s displaying a few shots of Niall and Zayn together. They’re sort of disgustingly cute, Niall has to admit. All of them showing the two holding hands or cuddled up in some back booth of a restaurant or sneaking kisses when they think no one’s looking.   
    
It irks Niall a little though, that Zayn’s said that they’re just mates. Niall knows that they’ve never really discussed this or anything, what they’re doing, but he thought they would be considered more than just _mates_. Or maybe Zayn just doesn’t want to say anything about their relationship in the interview or something. Can’t really tell the public they’re dating when they’ve never really admitted to themselves that they’re dating.   
    
But are they dating? Maybe Zayn really does think of Niall as just a friend. Yeah, they snog - a lot - but don’t people do that sometimes? Friends with benefits or whatever? Is that what they are? Niall’s really not sure anymore.   
    
Zayn’s loud laughter catches him off guard, startles him out of his thoughts. “Afraid to say it is. Have you seen me with Harry?”   
    
“Ah, yes, we do have quite a few of those too,” the interviewer smiles, switching out the pics of Niall and Zayn to a few nearly identical ones of Harry and Zayn.   
    
Niall frowns at that, x’ing out of the video. That sort of proves it, doesn’t it? That Zayn probably just thinks of him the same way he thinks of Harry? He knows that Harry had said that Zayn was interested in him, but Harry could be wrong. Best friends or not, he doesn’t know what Zayn’s feeling, what’s going on in his mind. There’s no way for him to.   
    
“Niall?” Liam’s voice comes, and Niall had almost forgotten that they’d been video chatting. He pulls up Skype, setting it to fullscreen so he can see Liam more clearly. “So?”   
    
“Looks like Zayn and I are mates then doesn’t it?” Niall shrugs, trying to keep his voice from breaking or doing anything else equally as embarrassing.   
    
The corners of Liam’s lips turn down and his eyebrows furrow in concern. “Maybe he was just saying that for the press or something? Zayn doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that would be leading you on or anything.”   
    
“Maybe he doesn’t think he’s leading me on,” Niall says, picking up his guitar again and strumming out a few chords. “Maybe I’ve just been misreading the signs or some shit like that.”   
    
“Niall -”   
    
“Thanks for showing me that vid, Liam,” Niall interrupts, not really wanting to hear what Liam has to say because he knows it’s not going to help at this moment.   
    
“Anything for you, babe,” Liam says weakly, and Niall knows that he remembers this too, the last time they’d said these words under different circumstances.   
    
Niall blows Liam a kiss and then hangs up.   
    
\--   
    
Zayn calls a few times and texts a lot more than that, but Niall never picks up, occasionally texts back with short, curt answers until the messages stop coming in.   
    
It’s quite possible he’s depressed, but he’s not really sure, he’s never really felt like this before. All he wants to do is sit at home and eat ice cream and watch reruns of old Derby games and play sad songs on his guitar. He’s becoming almost as over dramatic as Louis.   
    
The worst part is, he’s not even sure _what_ he’s sad about at this point. Rationally, Niall knows that if he talks to Zayn, asks him about the interview, it’ll probably clear everything up. But Niall doesn’t want to be rational, he wants to be sad. So he continues being dumb and mopey for a little bit longer.   
    
He doesn’t think it’s heartache or anything. Niall doesn’t feel that crippling sense of hopelessness that Louis talks about whenever him and Liam and have a big blow up, and it’s not like when Liam thinks that something is wrong and missing just because Louis is away visiting his family for a week. It’s more disappointment, like he had front row tickets to see The Eagles only to find out the concert’s been cancelled.   
    
So Niall watches footie and plays guitar and eats more ice cream than he’s probably ever eaten in life and continues to be sad.   
    
Louis’s the first to approach him about it, bursts into his apartment like it’s his own and turns off whatever show Niall’s not really watching on the telly before standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.   
    
“Niall Horan, this has gone on far too long. We’re going out today and I’m not taking no as an answer,” Louis scowls.   
    
“I don’t want to go out,” Niall pouts. “Can’t we just stay in and cuddle? I could go for a cuddle, Lou.”   
    
“I’m not going to cuddle with you, you smell rank. Go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. Me, you, and Liam are spending the day together. Outside. In the sun. Remember the sun, Niall? It’s that big ball of gas in the sky, warms your skin, gives you vitamin D, makes you feel happy and what not.”   
    
“I’ve been going _outside_ , Lou. I still have classes,” Niall glares.   
    
“Well that’s good to hear then,” Louis smiles, rolling his eyes. “At least you remember uni. Now, go. Shower. Clothes. Then we’re going out. You have fifteen minutes.”   
    
Niall grumbles a bit but gets up off the couch, shooting another glare at Louis before heading to the bathroom. He hates to admit that the shower does help a bit, clears his mind and makes him feel fresh. And if feels a bit nice to get out of the same shorts and vest he’s been wearing for what seems like ages. Maybe going out for the day will be good for him.   
    
\--   
    
It turns out Louis has a whole list of activities planned for the three of them. They go to the zoo and play footie in the park and go laser tagging. Whenever Niall’s hungry they stop at new cafes and restaurants they’ve never been to and dare each other to order the most unappealing sounding thing on the menu.   
    
Niall hardly thinks about Zayn, and it feels good to laugh and joke around with Liam and Louis. Liam documents everything of course, takes ridiculous pictures of Louis and Niall that Niall makes him swear will never make it onto the internet. Overall, the day is just _good_.   
    
They end things back at Liam and Louis’s flat, which while isn’t part of the outside world, is at least outside of _Niall’s_ flat, so Louis deems it acceptable. They order takeaway from Niall’s favorite place around the corner and watch Niall’s favorite movies all cuddled up and cozy on the couch.   
    
“Feeling better then, Nialler?” Liam asks when they’re getting to the end of _Grease_. Niall’s got his head in Liam’s lap and his feet propped up in Louis’s and this just feels _nice_.   
    
“I think so, yeah. This is a bit better than moping around the flat.”   
    
“Are you ready to talk about it then?” Louis asks, tapping out an erratic rhythm on Niall’s shins with the pads of his fingers.   
    
Niall sighs and sits up, Louis and Liam migrating towards him instantly and forming some sort of weird human cuddle shield. “I guess.”   
    
“And? Care to tell us what you’re feeling?” Liam asks.   
    
Niall pauses for a second, tries to put it together in his head in a way that’s easy to understand. He sort of wishes he had his guitar so he could just write a song about it or something. That might be easier.   
    
“Okay, so, like, I really like Zayn,” Niall starts finally.   
    
“Well obviously,” Louis says, poking Niall’s side and making him giggle, “we could’ve told you that ages ago.”   
    
“I know, I know,” Niall continues once Louis’s stopped tickling him, “but it’s not like a celebrity crush or whatever. Like it was at first, yeah, but then it wasn’t. Zayn’s so great, he’s so much more than what he seems to be in his interviews and stuff. And I thought he really liked me too. That this was more than just like, being friends who snog or whatever.”   
    
“Did you ever talk about it? Like define the relationship or whatever?” Liam asks.   
    
“Um, not really,” Niall admits a bit sheepishly. “Like it never just came up I guess.”   
    
“Do you think maybe Zayn was just as unsure as you were then?” Louis suggests, eyebrow raised. “That he didn’t want to just assume something and then put it out to the public without talking to you first.”   
    
Niall didn’t really think of it that way, but well, that does make sense. Zayn doesn’t have much to think about as far as his image because he’s been out from the start of things, but he does still have to think about his relationships. And Niall would get why he wouldn’t want to tell the world that him and Niall are boyfriends or whatever when they’ve never really said as much out loud to each other.   
    
“When did you two idiots get so smart?” Niall huffs.   
    
Liam giggles, ruffles Niall’s hair before kissing him sloppily on the cheek. “Well we are the ones in a stable relationship here.”   
    
“We’ve picked up a few things along the years,” Louis adds, placing a just as slobbery kiss on his other cheek.   
    
“You guys both suck,” Niall mutters, wiping the wet spots on his skin with the back of his hand.   
    
“That we do,” Louis leers, “often at the same time.”   
    
“Oh gross,” Niall moans, pushing away a cackling Louis and blushing Liam. “There are some things you keep to yourself, Lou.”   
    
“So are you going to stop being a grumpy bear and call Zayn, then?” Liam asks, cutting off Louis before he can start on what Niall is sure is a very descriptive diatribe on just how much him and Liam can suck.   
    
“Yeah, I think it’s about time I do. Thanks for today, by the way. I love you guys.”   
    
“We love you too, Niall,” Louis exclaims tackle-hugging him and pinning him to the couch.   
    
Liam sort of dog piles on the two of them, and that’s how they watch Sandy and Danny fly off into the sky.   
    
\--   
    
Niall calls Zayn the next morning, palms sweating a bit because this call is making him more nervous than it should.   
    
“Helloooo?” Harry answers, voice slow and deep as usual.   
    
“Harry?” Niall asks a bit confused.   
    
“Hi, Niall, what can I do for you?” Harry answers like it’s perfectly normal for him to be picking up Zayn’s phone. Maybe it is perfectly normal for him actually.   
    
“Well I was hoping to maybe talk to Zayn.”   
    
There’s a slight pause and bit of shuffling and then Harry’s saying, “Well, you see, Zayn’s a bit busy at the moment. Don’t know when he’ll be able to come to the phone.”   
    
“Oh,” Niall says, disappointed. He hopes that Zayn’s actually busy and not just avoiding him or something. Not that that’s not exactly what he deserves though considering he’s been being a bit of a shit lately.   
    
“That’s right. Zayn’s taking a major deuce at the moment -”   
    
There’s more shuffling and Niall can hear Zayn’s voice in the background going, “Oh for God’s sake, Harry,” followed by Harry going, “Heyyy,” when Niall’s pretty sure the phone’s been taken from his grasp.   
    
“Hi, Niall,” Zayn says, voice coming in clearer this time.   
    
“Not taking a major deuce then?” Niall can’t help but giggle. It’s good to hear Zayn’s voice again, even if its sounds a bit wary.   
    
“No, terrible liar that one. Don’t know why I even bother with him.”   
    
“Avoiding me then, huh?” Niall asks sadly.   
    
“You did it first,” Zayn reminds him, voice small and quiet. “Was getting a bit put out at you not answering my calls or anything.”   
    
“I’m sorry. I’ve been being a right twat. Can we meet up somewhere? I want to talk.”   
    
There’s a pause and for a brief second Niall’s deathly afraid that Zayn’s just gonna hang up the phone and forget about him. “Yeah, that’d be okay. Maybe at that sandwich place we went a couple weeks ago?”   
    
“That’s fine, yeah. Meet you there around three?”   
    
“Yeah, that’s good. See you soon, Niall.”   
    
Zayn hangs up the phone before Niall can get in another word.   
    
\--   
    
When Niall gets to the sandwich shop, Zayn’s already there, sitting in the same booth as last time. The shop’s a bit more crowded today so Zayn’s got a beanie pulled low on his head and is wrapped up in a denim jacket.   
    
“Hey,” Niall says, slipping into the booth in front of him. He can’t help but smile a little when he sees Zayn’s already ordered for them: a sandwich with all the works, chips, and a milkshake.   
    
“Hi,” Zayn replies, arms crossed against his chest. “So? Care to explain why I’ve barely heard from you the past week?”   
    
Niall ducks his head guiltily, digging through the chips without actually picking one out or anything. “I saw that, uh, interview you did.”   
    
“Which one?”   
    
“The one where they were showing pictures of us and asking about us. And you said we were just mates. Like you and Harry.”   
    
“Oh.”   
    
Niall doesn’t say anything, is a bit afraid to look up at Zayn so he just takes a sip of his milkshake just to have something to do. It tastes too thick and bland today, like his nerves are affecting the flavor.   
    
“So you were avoiding me because I said we were just mates?” Zayn asks finally.   
    
Niall nods, starting on his chips. They taste just as bad as the milkshake.   
    
Zayn’s laugh catches Niall by surprise, makes him look up and meet his gaze finally. It’s a loud laugh, makes Zayn’s scrunch up at the sides and surprises the couple in the booth behind them. Niall glares at him because it’s not _funny_ but then suddenly Zayn’s leaning across the table, catching Niall’s lips in a kiss.   
    
It’s soft and sweet, mostly chaste except for Zayn’s tongue teasing Niall’s bottom lip. Niall leans into, trying not to do something embarrassing like put his elbow in the ketchup, and kisses back. He’s missed this, more than he’s realized. The bittersweet taste of Zayn’s lips and the way they make Niall feel like he’s floating on air.   
    
“You really are a right twat, you know that?” Zayn says once they separate, making Niall pout until he places one more soft kiss on his lips. “I hope you realize this is not how I act with my mates. Especially not Harry.”   
    
“You seemed pretty convincing in that interview,” Niall frowns. “I mean like, I thought we weren’t just mates. But then I was thinking that maybe I was just misreading things or something, I don’t know.”   
    
Zayn’s eyes soften and he takes Niall’s hand, rubbing his thumb softly against his knuckles. “I only said that because I didn’t want to freak you out or something. Y’know, defining the relationship in front of the public before we’d really talked about it ourselves.”   
    
“That’s basically what Louis and Liam said yesterday. I hate when they’re right.”  
  
“Maybe you should listen to them more,” Zayn laughs. “They’ve been going out, what? Forever, right? They must be doing something correctly.”   
    
“So, if we’re not just mates, what are we then?” Niall asks, smile widening as Zayn squeezes his hands.   
    
“Well, I’ve personally always liked the word boyfriends,” Zayn grins and Niall’s stomach flutters a little because yeah, that sounds rather nice.   
    
“I’m a bit partial to word also now that you mention it,” Niall beams, butterflies in his stomach intensifying tenfold when Zayn laughs and brings their lips together again.   
    
“Boyfriends it is then.”   
    
\--   
    
**Epilogue:**   
    
A few months ago, Niall had only _dreamed_ about going to a Zayn Malik concert. But now he’s back stage at one. In Germany.   
    
Zayn’s just taken the stage, and he’s totally smashing it already. The crowds going wild and feeding of his energy and Niall can’t wipe off the stupid grin he’s got on his face.   
    
“He’s really quite good isn’t he?” Liam teases and Niall elbows him in the stomach.   
    
“He’s bloody brilliant and you know it.”   
    
“His makeup’s terrible,” Louis comments, wrinkling his nose.   
    
“Don’t even, Lou. You’re the one that turned down Zayn’s offer to work on his team,” Harry laughs.   
    
“Only because I didn’t want to go traipsing across all over Europe for months on end. I’m perfectly fine with staying in London and doing modeling jobs and whatnot,” Louis replies.   
    
“Plus, I would’ve missed you,” Liam adds, wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and kissing him behind the ear.   
    
“I’m sure Zayn could’ve convinced his team that an on the road photographer was necessary.”   
    
“Shut up, you two are disgusting. I’m trying to listen to the show.”   
    
Louis kicks Niall in the shin and Liam pokes him in the side but Niall just swats at both of them until they’re giggling quietly to themselves and leaving Niall be.   
    
There’s a lot of things Niall loves about Zayn. Hell, he thinks he could write novels about all the things he loves about Zayn. But one of his favorite things must be watching Zayn perform. His energy and his stage presence are something else, practically out of this world. And dear God, his voice. It gives Niall chills.   
    
The crowd is absolutely nuts the whole night, but they lose it when Zayn starts answering Twitter questions. Especially when he’s asked, “If you could kiss anyone in the stadium right now, who would it be?”   
    
Zayn just laughs and points out into the crowd. “I would kiss every single last one of you, of course.”   
    
The screams are practically deafening and Zayn waits for them to die down before adding, “And my brothers on stage here. Except maybe Josh. He gets a bit rank during shows.”   
    
“Oi,” Zayn’s drummer calls, throwing a drumstick at him half-heartedly.   
    
“And I guess I would also kiss my boyfriend Niall Horan who’s watching backstage,” Zayn adds cheekily, winking in Niall’s direction even though he probably can’t seem him.   
    
The crowd goes totally wild at that, the screams so loud and piercing that Niall can practically feel them. He knew that support of them has been pretty positive since Zayn revealed in an interview that they were, in fact, together now, but he never expected it to be like this.   
    
Niall watches the rest of the show with that dopey smile plastered across his face, screaming along with the fans when Zayn hits the particularly impressive high notes or does that _thing_ with his hips that drives Niall mental.   
    
The show ends in a burst of confetti and applause and soon Zayn is running off the stage and right into Niall’s arms. He’s sweaty and gross and buzzing with the energy from performing and Niall wouldn’t have him any other way.   
    
“Did you like it?” Zayn asks after kissing Niall rather enthusiastically, all tongue and teeth and happy energy.   
    
“You were absolutely brilliant. Best show I’ve ever been to,” Niall says honestly, that smile permanently etched onto his face.   
    
Louis and Liam agree with Niall and Harry claims he’s, “seen better”, earning him a kick in the shin from Zayn.   
    
“So, what now, Zayn? Are you going to take us to any exclusive pop star parties?” Louis asks.   
    
“Actually, I was thinking we would just go back to the hotel for the night,” Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind, chin hooking over his shoulder. “I’m rather beat. But I’m sure Harry could probably get you into some places.”   
    
Harry nods enthusiastically. “Definitely. I could probably get you into better places than Zayn,” he winks.   
    
Louis, Liam, and Harry plan their night out, discussing places they could see together, and Niall turns around in Zayn’s arms, slinging his arms around Zayn’s neck. “So you’re rather beat, huh?”   
    
“Nah, not too beat,” Zayn says, kissing Niall slowly before moving his lips down to his neck, “just wanted those three out of the way.”   
    
“Oh good,” Niall says, holding back a moan when Zayn starts sucking against his skin, leaving what is sure to be a bright red mark against his collarbone, “because I was hoping to take advantage of that hotel room of ours.”   
    
“We’re on the same page then.”   
    
Niall smiles against Zayn’s lips when he brings them up to kiss him again, trying to control the way he’s basically buzzing everywhere he’s pressed up against Zayn. This feels good, it feels almost perfect. He’s glad to be on the same page as Zayn.


End file.
